Prior art phone holders can hold a phone device by clamping opposite sides of the phone. However, the phone device is likely to release from the phone holder due to a shock. Some phone holders can hold the phone device by clamping four sides of the phone. However, a user has to manipulate an object, to which the phone holder is attached, to adjust an attitude of the phone. The manipulation of prior art phone holder is inconvenient.